


It's Platonic...

by johnlock_cumberwhore



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunk John, Drunk Sherlock, First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock Party, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlock_cumberwhore/pseuds/johnlock_cumberwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has a purely "platonic" relationship with Sherlock. But when things become more heated in their friendship, John wonders how platonic it really is.  This is fluff and is very realistic to what would actually happen if the two developed feelings for one another in the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blush

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this over a long period of time so the first 1-2 chapters aren't the best in terms of writing style.  
> This is also my first fanfiction work EVER so its not perfect!  
> There will be a total of FOUR chapters, so stay tuned for more!  
> Love you all :)

Platonic.  
P-L-A-T-O-N-IC  
That was the word that John Watson had become accustomed to using; usually on a daily basis. Every so often, he would be asked, “So, you and Mr. Holmes…”. This question needn’t further continue, as John already knew what was to be asked. He could never understand why everyone always assumed that he and Sherlock were an “item”. Perhaps it was the way that John looked at Sherlock with his dark brown eyes filled with an endless supply of hope and admiration. Maybe it was the way that Sherlock smiled at John like he was the only person in the room. The only person in the whole world. The only one that mattered.  
John always felt a sudden outburst of denial and shame when these questions were asked. Why in the world would he be interested in someone like Sherlock Holmes? John was heterosexual for godssake! That’s what he would tell himself, repeatedly. Or maybe the truth of the matter was that he couldn’t bear telling his parents that they had two gay children.

“So by exposing this type of material to a concentrated volume of gamma radiation as well as this fluid, the murderer was easily able to dispose of any utensils facilitated in the murders.” Sherlock said.

“Brilliant.” John replied. 

And he really meant it. He loved his best friend’s power of observation. The way that Sherlock could walk into a room and give everybody’s life stories was truly remarkable.

A sudden burst of red undertones appeared on Sherlock’s striking cheekbones. It radiated and burned, and Sherlock could feel a flush of pleasure overcome him. Luckily, John was unable to see this display of flattery on his friend.  
This wasn’t the first time that Sherlock had blushed from John’s compliments. The first time John complimented him was on their first cab ride to 221B. John expressed his amazement at Sherlock’s brilliant deduction, and Sherlock’s face burned with happiness.  
Sherlock, who can be so incredibly intelligent, was also incredibly ignorant. He researched theories and deductions from thousands of credited sources to determine the reasoning behind his blushing. It didn’t make sense. Why should he blush, without fail, every single time John complimented him? Why was he overcome with an incredible joy and pleasure from simply hearing the word “brilliant”? How was it that a small syllable uttered by his best friend, make him feel such feelings?  
It was because John Hamish Watson said those words. He took those simple, little, words and transformed them into some type of irreplaceable beauty that could only be described as a god given gift. Those words were said for Sherlock. Only for Sherlock. They were from John Hamish Watson, and they were now his. And he could be brilliant, brave, loving, or caring because of those words. He could be anything, with John Watson.

“That was remarkable work you too displayed out there” Lestrade grinned. “Quite a team.”

“Absolutely! If it weren’t for this two charming men, they would never have found the identity of my niece’s kidnapper.” Mrs. Louise said. “You two surely seem to work so well together. How many years have you been…”

John interrupted here, “Simply platonic. Absolutely, 100%, PLATONIC.” He was nearly yelling.

Taken aback, Mrs. Louise looked back in awe.  
“Allow me to offer you a ride home, ‘mam” Lestrade suggested, shooting a “What the hell” look at John.

Sherlock seemed a bit taken back too at the sudden outburst.  
On the cab home, John stared out the window; recollecting on the earlier events.

“Why should you care”, Sherlock suddenly said. 

Surprised, John answered, “What about?”

“Mrs. Louise. Why did you appear to be in a state of dismay and shame by hearing her suggest…”

“I wasn’t in dismay.” John interrupted. “And I’m not ashamed of anything.”

“Tapping on your side with your right suggests irritability and a subconscious feeling of shock or awe. Biting your bottom lip shows that you may be regretting a decision or feeling a bit of uncertainty or shame. Shame is most likely the culprit as you consistently moved your head to the left side of you, suggesting that you may not want to hear whatever else Mrs. Louise had to say.” Sherlock said in one breath.

After a few moments of silence, John simply said, “Amazing.” He couldn’t argue anything that was said. It was all true.

The scarlet color made a reappearance on Sherlock’s face, and he allowed the corners of his mouth to form a small smile.

“Are you…blushing?” John asked, open mouthed in shock.

His smile quickly dropped, and Sherlock looked out the window to hide the pleasure written all over him.

“Absolutely not.”

“You were blushing.”

“No.”  
John took a deep breath.  
“A sudden color of pink on one’s face and a clear smile suggests that a person is in a state of pleasure” He said, clearly mocking Sherlock’s voice he used when he deducted.

“Brilliant deduction, Doctor Watson” Sherlock replied sarcastically.

“Looks although both of us were ‘in a state of dismay and shame’” John says, echoing Sherlock’s words from earlier.

“I suppose so.”


	2. The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated in a drunken state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my babies omg

“Let’s do it.” Sherlock said, with a grin so wide that his cheekbones began to ache.

“No.”

“Come on.”

“I said no.” John said flatly. There was no way in hell that he would get drunk with Sherlock again. And for what, science? He wasn’t going to do math while he was hammered, or pee in a bottle, or whatever crazy experiments that Sherlock hoped to accomplish. The last time they went out to drink, Sherlock ended up nearly getting into a fist fight with some bloke, and they both ended up spending the night in jail.

“Pleaseeee.” Sherlock said, throwing his head onto John’s lap. His blue eyes became iridescent with the light, John noted. The color was further enhanced with the blue nightgown that Sherlock was still wearing. It stood out vividly against the mundane look of the rest of the flat.

“Why should we anyway?” John answered half-heartedly. The truth was, John was solely focused on Sherlock’s position on the couch, and how his head was so, so, close to touching John’s…

“It’s for a case, John.” Sherlock replied, suddenly realizing where John’s eyes were wandering.

Both felt a slight rush of uncomfort at this angle, yet neither dared to move.

“To discover the activities that take place in the brain after an extraordinary increase in the Blood Alcohol Level is truly amazing. With the experiments we will perform afterwards, we can break into the foundation of the inner mechanisms within the human mind!” Sherlock said, wide eyed.

It was a charming look on Sherlock whenever he became excited with a new scientific discovery. John loved to look at Sherlock at these times. It made his heart warm with fuzziness, and his smile with love and admiration.

“Alright, very well then.”  
…………………  
“CHEERS” John yelled to Sherlock, although he was only roughly 2 feet away from him. They had been drinking all night and Sherlock’s had constantly been making markings in his notebook. John earlier wondered what he was writing, but frankly, he was now too hammered to even give a damn.  
The beer felt cold and slick down John’s dry throat. Dried out by the lack of hydration and rough from his sore throat.

“LET’S GO THE FLAT” Sherlock said in a daze. “I called a CAB”

They drunkenly ran out the doors of the club and began having a hysteria of laughter. Suddenly, everything was a joke, and it was just Sherlock Holmes and John Watson against the world. 

“I love this.” John said with a smile, as he held out the cab door for Sherlock; just as he did on dates.

Once home, Sherlock fell into the arms of his chair. However, he did a slight miscalculation on the angle of his fall, and ended up falling right smack on the floor. John was nearly dying of laughter at this, and helped Sherlock bring himself up.

“Soooo these EXPERIMENTS we got to do” John said. “fun.fun.fun.FUN! I CAN’T WAIT!”

Sherlock smiled “I wrote them in my notebook. Although, I don’t even remember what this case is even for.”

John hummed a small laugh and grabbed the notebook from the table. He held it to Sherlock, “Just ask me them questions and write them down.”

“Fineee” Sherlock replied with a clear lack of understanding about what was even happening.

“Question 1. On a scale of one to ten, how drunk do you feel?”  
“9.72639282” John laughed.  
“Question 2. Do you feel that your judgment is completely impaired?”  
“Nah.”  
“What time did you last eat?”  
“7pm”  
“Last trip to the bathroom?”  
“9pm”  
“Last time you used any recreational drugs?”  
“Umm.. 4 years ago? Pot. Only once. Disgusting.”  
“Last day of sexual intercourse?”

Johns eyes opened widely when he said this. Sure, he couldn’t think properly or count to ten, but he knew what Sherlock had just asked him.

“Why? Are you asking?” John laughed.

“Its part of the experiment, grow up.” Sherlock groaned.  
“Two weeks ago.”  
“Fine. On a scale of one to ten, how often do you feel impulses?”  
“5”  
“How about right now? In your state of being drunk.”

John looked at Sherlock dead in the eye.

“7.”

Sherlock muttered “Interesting” and began doing calculations in his notebook and writing vigorously. John wondered, how could he still do this sort of stuff when he was so hammered?

“Now we have to do the physical aspect of the experiment. Raise your right hand” Sherlock said.  
John did so, and Sherlock punched him hard in the chest. John’s eyes fluttered wide open, and he drew his arm down.  
Sherlock wrote something quickly down.

“WHAT THE HELL SHERLOCK?” John yelled.  
“Testing your reflexes to types of feeling. You surprisingly have a high response. Good work.” Sherlock smiled.

More and more “physical experiments” entailed, and nearly all of them resulted in John enduring pain and scolding Sherlock.  
Then, everything suddenly changed.

“Now, to test your urgency to become intimate.” Sherlock said. “Since we don’t have any willing participants, go grab Mrs. Hudson.”  
“What??” John exclaimed. “You’re joking, right?”  
“Well who else is going to do it? All you have to do is kiss her.” Sherlock said confused. Why was this so difficult?  
“No way in hell am I kissing my middle aged landlady.” John said flatly.   
“But this is vital to the work John! Without this aspect, all of my work is worthless!” Sherlock said.  
“Fine.”  
“Fine, what? You’ll do it?” Sherlock asked.  
“No. But why don’t we just…do it.” John blushed.  
“You want ME to kiss you?” Sherlock wondered.   
“A bit awkward, but hell, we’re drunk enough to not even remember it by tomorrow.” 

John thought, could he really kiss his heterosexual best friend? If they did this, that fragile line of their friendship would be forever shattered.   
Sherlock looked extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable with the whole situation. This shocked both John and Sherlock himself. He was confused as to why this should be a big deal? Human affection is merely a symbol of sorts to confirm the tedious and short-lived idea of “love” that would prove to be ultimately worthless as well as-

John grabbed Sherlock mid-thought by his white collar and pulled him into an embrace. An embrace that made Sherlock’s eyes flutter, and John’s lower abdomen warm.

He pulled Sherlock into a warm, loving kiss. It felt like a spark through every single crevice of his body. It felt like he was shot with a thousand volts of electricity, and his lips were the source of the thrilling and fearful spark. For a moment, the whole world froze. There was nobody else. Nothing else mattered. It didn’t matter how wrong it was, or what this may be the start of. All that mattered was John Watson had his Sherlock Holmes. And Sherlock Holmes had his John Watson.  
He ran his fingers lightly through Sherlock’s rich black curls. John couldn’t count how many times he thought about doing just that. And this was the only time, ever, in this whole universe that he allowed himself to think of that.

It felt so wrong. Doing what he did, although John supposed it was his being drunk that made him not care.  
He stroked Sherlock’s neck and pulled deeper and deeper into the kiss.

Sherlock moaned for a moment, despite his eyes being wide open with shock. Fear was written all over his face.  
John slowly pulled out from the kiss.  
“Okay?” He whispered.  
“Okay.”


	3. The Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John discovers the truth.

John opened his eyes and let out a huge yawn. He stretched his aching arms and took a glance at his alarm clock. 9:00am. It took a moment for him to register that it was his day off from the hospital. He could then fall back into his bed with a strong smug. This smugness didn’t last long as Sherlock suddenly burst through his doors screaming, “JOHN!”

John’s eyes shot open. “For christsake Sherlock! I was sleeping!”

“Well you’re not anymore, are you?”

“No.”

“Then what’s done is done.” And Sherlock let out a small smile.

“I’ll be back” Sherlock said as he began to leave. “We have a CASE!” And he did a funny little stride as he left, as if it were bloody Christmas.  
John tried to recall the events from the night before, although it was mostly all a blur. He proceded to touch his lips with his fingertips; feeling as though they might give him an explanation. He wondered, why he was drawn to his lips? Had he been with a girl that night? Perhaps that was why he couldn’t stop smiling despite Sherlock’s sudden entrance in his room... and why he had a surprise visitor in his trousers. Wait..Sherl….Sherlock…

“Oh God.” was the only thing he could manage to say.

“Oh God, what?” Sherlock said as he entered the room once again.

“Nothing.” John muttered as he rose up from the bed. 

Sherlock gave him an up-down look and noticed something a bit…

John realized Sherlock was staring at his..unexpected visitor… so he quickly faced the other side of the wall; turning his back to Sherlock.

John’s face burned with embarrassment. Luckily, Sherlock didn’t seem to mind at all. And if he did, he didn’t let it make John feel uncomfortable. Which was odd, as Sherlock always found it fun to make John feel that way. Sherlock must never have to deal with this type of embarrasment. The perks of being a sociopath and not caring about human emotions.

Except now, Sherlock wasn’t quite sure if all his feelings were muted.

“Cuppa tea?” Sherlock asked.

“That’d be lovely” John answered.

“I’d think so too. I’ll be in my room- 2 sugars too please.” And he left just like that.

Despite his cocky attitude, John found it a bit amusing. So he allowed himself to smile. And he suddenly felt the urge to please Sherlock. To take care of him. To make Sherlock happy. Always.

So John put himself together, dealt with his "visitor" downstairs, had himself a proper wash, and prepared tea. He made it just the way Sherlock liked it, and added two sugars as he stirred with caution.

As he walked upstairs, he noticed that the tray holding the tea was shaking. He realized that it was HE himself who was shaking. John was nervous. And for a moment he didn’t even realize why. Hangovers really did suck.

“Thank you, John.” Sherlock smiled as John handed him his tea.

Did Sherlock…say…thank you..? That was all that John was thinking. This isn’t like him, he thought. Then again, when did John ever make tea for Sherlock when he was being an arrogant dick about it?

“Oh my God.” Sherlock suddenly said, putting the tea cup right back into the saucer. He closed the cover on his laptop, well, JOHN’S laptop, and began to rapidly pace back and forth.

“Problem?” John asked, worried.

“Oh yes.” Sherlock said in a high-pitched worried tone.

“What can we do?”

“Nothing. I need to have a think about this. I need to be alone right now, John.” Sherlock said.

“Hop into the shower then so you can think.” 

“Oh for goddsake.” Sherlock said. “Why is that the solution to everything? Why do ordinary people constantly say that they discover these amazing ideas, unimaginable solutions by having a goddamn wash? Is it that the second you get out of the tub, you turn off all your brain power? Why can’t people just THINK?” At the end of that thought, Sherlock was nearly shouting with intensity bursting from his eyes.

“You need to calm down!” John said. And with that, John cupped his arms on Sherlock’s shoulders in attempt to allay him. “Go, relax. It will be alright.” John rubbed his fingers across Sherlock's ridiculous cheekbones in a calming motion.

And just with that, Sherlock attempted to relax himself. He breathed in and out and seemed much more normal. 

Well, as normal as Sherlock could get.

“Thank you, John.” Sherlock said. He hurried out of the room and walked into the bathroom.  
Yet, Sherlock, whether knowingly or not, managed to keep the door open just the slightest that a wandering eye could look through.  
And that wandering eye belonged to John Watson.

“Dear God” as he glanced through the door. 

Sherlock was already undressed. John swore to himself that Sherlock Holmes was the most beautiful creature to ever grace the planet. He wasn’t a human. No. He was more than that. He was a god put into the body of a man. He was a form of art. Some type of ancient artwork that took hours on end to be completed with tedious work and total precision. Perfection in every single way that could be imagined with a human mind. With each curve was a striking beauty that could capture someone’s heart in an instance. Breathtaking, thought John.

And that’s the day that John Watson realized he was in love with his flatmate.


	4. Crashing Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Its now canon. Ah. My babes i cant. <3

“Well that was tedious” Sherlock said rubbing his head with a towel upon entering the living room.

John was preoccupied with reading some article in the paper when he realized Sherlock only had a towel wrapped around his waist. Immediately, John felt completely uncomfortable with the situation. Why am I being so weird about this? John thought. Sherlock does this all the time. 

But this time was different. Because John knew that their relationship could never be the same. At least for John anyway.   
Why hadn’t Sherlock talked about the kiss yet? Why was he seemingly so normal after this?

“So, about the other night…” John started.

“Yes?” Sherlock said, barely paying attention as he rubbed his head with a fresh white towel.

“What…I mean..erm..What were your results…. I suppose?” John managed to say putting his newspaper on the coffee table.

Sherlock looked confused by John’s awkward composure but ignored it regardless.

“Well, a bit inconclusive seeing as I didn’t finish answering all of the questions.” Sherlock replied as he grabbed John’s laptop from the kitchen table. “But still, fairly enlightening.”

“And how’s that?”

Sherlock looked up. What was going on with John?

“Well, I learned that the mechanisms going within the human mind under the influence are actually rather different than portrayed-“

“No I don’t mean that.” John said, abruptly cutting him off.

“Then I don’t understand what you’re asking” Sherlock muttered.

“What….happened…between us…” John began to blush. He stood up from his chair and locked eyes with his flatmate.

After a few moments, Sherlock still showed had a look of absolute confusion written across his face. He truly had no idea what John was going on about. He looked away from John and became preoccupied with doing a rhythmatic tap with his fingers on the coffee table.  
John sighed.

“The kiss.”

Sherlock’s eyes met with John’s.

“Well…research. A part of the experiment. Turns out that my theory was right in that-“ Sherlock started.

“Okay shut up Sherlock. Shut up.” John cut him off, once again. His eyes filled a bit with water and it felt like they were about to spill.

“So is that all I am to you, hm? Part of your research? A lab rat? My emotions don’t mean a damn thing to you?”

“John, it shouldn’t matter seeing as you obviously are interested in women and I am clearly married to my work.”

“But I am your work.” John softly said.

They locked eyes and paused for a moment, realizing the significance of those words. Sherlock looked dumbfounded.

“I told you we should have asked Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

Both immediately laughed at this out of nervousness.

“And no, you’re not my lab rat. You’re simply the most important human being to me in all this world and I would never want to let you down.”   
John was in awe. Sherlock never said anything like that to him. Ever. Since when was Sherlock Holmes in touch with his feelings?  
At that, John dropped the tea tray on the carpet, grabbed Sherlock by his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. He brought his lips closer and closer to Sherlock and was able to enjoy the look of excitement and compassion that filled Sherlock’s beautifully enriched eyes. He kissed Sherlock deep and gracefully with a sort of love and feeling he had never experienced with any of the women he had ever kissed. It was evident that Sherlock was very new to this practice, as his hands hung awkwardly by his sides and he seemed unsure how to kiss John back. 

This kiss felt familiar and close, and their lips found their way into each other as they did the first time they kissed. 

Naturally, Sherlock’s arms gravitated around John’s waist and found their way to a comfortable space right on his hips.  
The kiss began to deepen, and Sherlock moaned softly whenever John tried something new. It was filled more with love and sacrifice then with lips and tongue. It was more about emotion, and dare I say it, sentiment than the physical experience. It was a magical way that John was able to finally and fully give himself to Sherlock. The softness of Sherlock’s lips screamed innocence and tenderness, while John’s claimed calmness and experience. But the truth of the matter was, no matter how much experience John may have had in his life, nothing had prepared him for kissing Sherlock Holmes. It felt like his first kiss all over again.

Beautiful and uncompromising forever. 

Simple, but so very complex in every single way.

As they pulled apart, John locked eyes with Sherlock, and he never wanted to look away. 

“So, I suppose…not married to your work?”

They both left out a giggle. The same familiar giggle that they let out at their first crime scene together. Memories flooded back at that moment and they both realized at that moment that they could finally be completely honest with each other. There was no more hiding. There was no more shame. There was just John Watson and the love of his life.

“You seem a bit new to this, Sherlock” John smiled.

“Well if it was of any importance, you were my first kiss.”

John’s smile vanished. And instead, a flush of shock overcame him.

“Are you…serious?” John asked.

Sherlock shook his head.

“Well I guess that makes this pretty special.” John smiled as he gazed into Sherlock’s eyes.  
“I suppose so.” Sherlock returned that same grin as he held out his hand.

John took it.

And now, Sherlock Holmes had his John Watson. And John Watson had his Sherlock Holmes.

And everything was right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy thank you all so much for reading. You have no idea how much it means to me. Its an amazing feeling that my words can reach you all across the globe. Its truly extraordinary.  
> Please subscribe if you liked it and would like more johnlock! Or tenrose! Or whouffle! I love em all!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> this is just chapter 1. more to come


End file.
